He is back
by Luffyfan100
Summary: What if the Fourth Kazekage and Yashamaru came back (as in back to life). How will they react to the current Kazekage? How will the sand siblings react to their return? read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

What if the fourth Kazekage Yondaime and Yashamaru had found a jutsu that would allow them to come back to life? Suria a hermit had agreed to help them out and preform the jutsu should both of them die. Unfortunately they had discovered this jutsu after Gaara's mother was already dead and so were unable to use it to bring her back as well.

Suria however was also a little scatter brained that it took her years after the deaths of Yondaime and Yashamaru before she remembered and preformed the jutsu to bring them back. (at this time Gaara is now Kazekage and it is after the Akatsuki had taken Shukaku but before the great ninja war, so Gaara still doesn't know that his mother loved him).

Yondaime and Yashamaru both awoke their bodies still very weak it to the two months in the hermits cave before they had recovered their strength. It was after this that they both began to make their way home; they had at least three days travel before they would see the Suna Village.

**So what do you think? Stupid idea, don't write anymore? Great idea, write more? What do you think? **

**This was just an idea I have been playing with for some time if you guys like the idea I will write more. I will write proper chapters. :)**


	2. Who is the Kazekage?

For most of the journey to Suna village the former Kazekage and black ops ninja said very little to each other. Since they had woken up the tension between them had been growing and now that they were almost to the village of their origin the tension in the air had grown so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

Stopping for the night the ninjas were now only a few hours for the village. They had been traveling for two days without rest since they had left the hermits cave and despite being almost completely recovered their strength isn't as it should be just yet. Yondaime wanted to be at his strongest when he reached his old home.

"So what happened after?" came Yashamaru's voice finally breaking the silence that had held between the two for the last couple of months.

Yondaime knew he was referring to Gaara and what happened after his death. "He lost control, he became too dangerous."

Yashamaru's eyes widened slightly though it wasn't with surprise the former Kazekage realised it was sadness and possible anger. "So you killed him?" he asked his voice almost icy.

"We tried."

Yashamaru looked at his leader. "What do you mean?"

"Six times assassins were sent to take care of him and every one of them ended up dead. The last time I saw Gaara he was a blood thirsty monster, however in the end we had learnt ways to direct that bloodlust at our enemies."

"A monster? With the way you treated him I am not surprised." Yashamaru was struggling to hold back the pain he felt for his nephew.

"Yashamaru you are getting to emotional. What is done is done, whether I was right or wrong in what I did. I just pray that the Sand Village is still there when we return. Without me to contain him, Gaara may have destroyed the village in our absence." The former Kazekage turned away indicating that the discussion was now closed.

Yashamaru glared at his brother-in-laws back. How he hated that man, he was the man responsible for his sister's death when he placed that monster inside her unborn child, and he was responsible for all the pain Gaara has gone through. How Yashamaru hated himself when he had to lie to Gaara about his mother. Tomorrow they would arrive at the sand village, and Yashamaru may once again be able to see his nephew. What is Gaara like now. These were his last thoughts as he went to sleep as Yondaime took the first watch.

The Sand Village came into view as the two hooded travellers approached. "Well it still stands." Stated the former black ops member as they got closer to their former home.

Yondaime responded in a grunt as they reached the gate and were stopped by a guard. Both ninja had by now used a jutsu to disguise themselves so that they looked like common travellers. It wasn't long before they were in the village.

Yondaime had planned to seek out the current Kazekage as soon as they had entered the village, but upon arriving he changed his mind deciding that he would much rather observe and learn as much as he could about the current Kazekage and whether he was good enough to look after his village, the second thing he wanted to learn about was Gaara, and lastly his other children Temari and Kankuro as well.

The ninjas booked themselves a room each at one of the inns and had just entered the pub section when a young girl screamed right in the former Kazekage's ear.

"It's Lord Gaara! He is just outside!" she screamed. Her statement triggered a lot more screams that almost pierced both of the ninja's eardrums as a flock of girls ran screaming outside. "Gaara?" questioned Yashamaru looking slightly taken back as he rushed over to one of the windows to see the guy responsible for the girls excitement.

A large crowd had gathered outside with all their attention focused on one person there were however to many people in the road to see who it was.

"Happens every time he steps outside. Poor guy can't even take a stroll without causing a stir." The two men turned to see the bartender smiling fondly as he too looking out the window. There was no mistaking the look of admiration in his eyes.

"Who is he?" asked Yashamaru though had heard the girls scream Gaara he assumed he must have heard it wrong.

"Why it is the Lord Kazekage, Lord Gaara of course," the bartender turned to him smiling.


	3. Gaara is the Kazekage

**I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, it has encouraged me to write this chapter, and I hope that it is to your liking. I will write more soon.**

"Gaara is the Kazekage?" asked Yondaime quite taken back by the bartender's statement. "Are they crazy? What is everyone thinking don't they know how dangerous he is?"

The bartender was now looking at him, and Yondaime could not miss the warning in his eyes. "You should be careful with what you say around here or it will not be Lord Gaara you have to worry about."

Yondaime broke eye contact as he turned to look again outside. There he was. The crowd had parted enough for the former Kazekage to catch a glimpse of his youngest son. He looked as though he had grown a bit since Yondaime had last seen him, other than that he still looked much the same. That is if you weren't counting the expression on his face. It wasn't the one hungering for blood that he remembered, in a way it was almost expressionless. Almost but not quite, there was a touch of a gentle and almost loving smile on the corners of his mouth as he interacted with the people.

Yondaime froze. Gaara was looking straight at him. It was only for a few seconds as the line of sight was cut as people moved between them once again.

Yashamaru didn't stay inside as his former leader had. He wanted to see his nephew. It had been his greatest desire since he had woken. As the black ops ninja watched the Kazekage he couldn't help but feel joy rising up in him.

After what Yondaime had said the previous day he had despaired for Gaara, but here he was. He didn't look like a monster. He was the Kazekage, and from the looks of things the people loved him. He had no idea on how things came to this but he didn't care, if Gaara had finally found love he was happy.

"Gaara!" Yashamaru along with the person in question looked up toward the voice. Two young ninjas pushed their way through the crowd, at the same time trying to shoo them away. One of the ninjas had a strange hood with what appeared to be cat ears and his face was covered in face paint. The other ninja was a young girl who carried an air of confidence in her walk. Her blonde hair was pulled into four pigtails and she had a large fan attached to her back.

'Could they be Yondaime's other children, Temari and Kankuro?' They have grown, and have also lost that fear they use to show whenever they were near their brother.

"What is it?" Asked the Kazekage as his siblings approached.

"You need to come with us right away," replied Temari.

"It is important, there is something you should hear," added the other.

Gaara replied with a nod as he and his siblings were gone in a flash leaving the crowd to disperse and a bunch of disappointed girls who were claiming they would get to touch him next time.

Yashamaru looked in the direction that his niece and nephews had gone longing to go after them and make himself known, but he couldn't. How could he. He had been the one who attacked Gaara on the roof. He had been the one who had taken his mother's love away from him. He was the one who had turned Gaara into a monster who his father had wanted killed. Now that Gaara appears to be doing well, did he have any right to be in his life again?

….

After arriving in his office, Gaara's siblings wasted no time in telling him why they had brought him here.

Kankuro was the one to start, "This letter arrived a few moments ago by air mail."

"Is it from the Konohagakure?" asked Gaara as he took the letter from his brother's hands.

"No. It is from a former friend of our father, Suria."

"Suria?" Gaara could vagling remember a slightly crazy, anti-social woman who would occasionally show up when he was younger, is that this Suria?

Gaara opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Kazekage, :p

Have you ever heard of the (for lack of a better name) the reawakening jutsu. It is a jutsu that as long as it is prepared before the person passes can bring them back once they have died.

Some members of your family have recently undergone this particular jutsu. I am telling you this as that will make it more fun for me. Sometimes I get bored as a hermit and need a little entertainment.

Regards,

Suria"

**You may be wondering why Suria would send this letter and the answer is she is crazy :)**


End file.
